


Thanks To That Little Shit

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, NO DEATH, this is cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks To That Little Shit

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" 

Phil could feel his heart pound in his chest when he heard the loud shout over the fence separating his house from the one right next door. He could see a moving truck in front of the house signalling that someone new had moved in. He remembered the old neighbors to be grumpy and hateful towards his cat who was mischievous and thought she was the queen. He had a deep feeling that this shouting had to do with this said cat. While holding onto his groceries, he peered over the fence.

Turns out, Phil's predictions were right.

He watched as his black cat ran around in the grass, with seemingly underwear in her mouth as a taller man with brown hair followed after her. Phil huffed and ran inside his house to practically throw his groceries in the kitchen before running back out. "Snow!" He shouted, approaching the metal fence. Snow looked up before dashing to the fence and squeezing herself through the small hole that she must have used to sneak in and steal the underwear before jumping into Phil's arms. She started to purr loudly and let the underwear drop out of her mouth.

The brown-haired neighbor approached the edge on the fence, seemingly breathing heavier than normal due to the chase. He had his hands on his knees and dropped his head, taking heavy breaths and making Phil feel just a bit worse. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, holding onto Snow with one arm and holding the underwear in the other.

"I'm good - that's just, the uh, most exercise I've done in about.. Well, my life," the stranger huffed, finally standing up.

"Oh, good - I think um, these are yours," Phil replied a bit nervously and handing the other his underwear. "I'm really sorry about her - she thinks underwear are toys because of my brother who teased her with mine," he explained, stammering a bit. He had been a bit worried and afraid that his new neighbor was going to be slightly angry, or really angry, considering this wasn't the best way to meet someone.

However, the stranger had breathlessly laughed. It made Phil shyly smile, a bit happy that he had found the situation something to laugh at. "Don't worry about it - I mean, I probably could have used that exercise anyways."

"Would you want to come in for some water, maybe?" Phil asked politely, still feeling somewhat guilty, while he was scratching Snow behind the ears. She leaned into her owners touch happily despite the criminal thing she had done to their new neighbor.

"T-B-H, that'd be great," the other replied a bit gratefully. "Just let me - uh - bring these inside." He walked quickly into his new house and soon came out after a minute. He unlocked the door of the fence and followed Phil inside his house. "So did you say her name was Snow?" He questioned, sitting at one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He watched as his cute neighbor popped open a can of cat food and set it on the floor; Snow had immediately attacked it.

"Yeah. I thought it'd be cute and ironic because she's black," Phil explained, opening one cupboard and pulling out a glass and filling it up with tap water. He opened the freezer and popped out some ice to put in the water before handing the glass to his neighbor and taking a seat beside him. "So did you just move in?"

"Thank you - and yes, I did," he confirmed. "My name is Daniel Howell, but Dan is fine," he - Dan - introduced politely.

"I'm Phil, and sorry about Snow once again," Phil replied as Snow had suddenly decided it was the perfect moment to jump on the table. Once Dan set his glass down, she had quickly seized the moment and stuck her head inside to lap at the water. Phil felt his cheeks burn at the embarrassment, like Snow was his child - "Oh come on - Snow!" He whined as she picked her head back up to face him, like she had done nothing wrong. Maybe in her mind it was okay, considering she's done the same thing to Phil a hundred times.

Dan had just laughed loudly at the situation. It was a loud, adorable laugh that was practically contagious and made Phil smile despite the embarrassing feeling he had. "It's fine," he said between giggles. "That's probably the funniest thing I've seen all day. She's the cutest little shit I've seen," he added, reaching out to stroke her. Snow reacted quickly to the attention from the man and purred affectionately at him.

"It seems she may like you," Phil said with a playful smile. Snow was a very affectionate cat towards just about everyone; she was just a thief. "How is unpacking coming?" He asked, changing the subject from his cat to Dan. Truthfully, he wanted to find more about the beautiful boy before him.

"Pretty difficult," Dan answered honestly with a short shrug. "I'm procrastinating it," he admitted after a second.

"Would you.. Maybe want to stay for dinner?" Phil suddenly suggested nervously, as if he was scared to hear Dan's answer. "I mean, I get moving is hard - I don't mind making dinner or anything," he added, stammering nervously over it.

But Dan smiled widely at the kind offer. Phil felt his heart skip a beat at the cute dimples popping on his cheeks. "Sure!" He exclaimed. "If you don't mind.."

Phil returned the smile. "I don't. At all."

-x-

That night, the dinner had went well. Phil made pasta and even had to put some on a plate for Snow whom was incredibly nosey, trying to nibble off their plates. Dan wasn't angry, again, but found the whole thing adorable once more.

Phil was up most the night, thinking constantly about brown eyes and dimples. He woke up the next morning for his job tired and wanting nothing more to sleep in, but his alarm - Snow - was rubbing her furry head into his face so he had no choice but to open his eyes and go to work. He came home hours later and was almost shocked when he opened the door and wasn't attacked by black fur.

"Snow?" Phil called out, peering up the stairs and looking through the living room. He was worried but tried to ignore it and instead looked outside, thinking maybe he forgot to shut the back door and she ran out. He called her name again and was met with Dan walking out of his own backdoor with a black fuzzball being held in his arms. "Dan?"

"Sorry!" Dan exclaimed, walking to the fence as Phil did to approach him. "The little shit snuck through the hole again and got into my house. I figured I could give her company while you were gone," he explained with a sheepish smile as he let Snow go so she could crawl through the hole and jump into Phil's arms.

"I was just a bit worried," Phil admitted, letting Snow nuzzle her face into his neck as he pet her. "She didn't steal anymore underwear or anything else, did she?" He asked teasingly.

Dan laughed again. "No, she only tried to break in," he answered jokingly, reaching out and petting her along with Phil. Snow had purred more loudly at the two hands showing her affection.

-x-

Phil wrapped his arms around himself tightly. He could feel his entire body trembling as he sat in the vet's office like a worried parent. In a way, he supposed maybe that he was. The sound of tires screeching and the loud wail of pain from Snow was ringing in his ears and wouldn't go away. He ignored the looks of concern and pity from the other patients holding their pets and the receptionist as he cried quietly into his hands.

"Hey! Phil?"

Dan felt his heart break at the sight. Phil looked up at the sound of his name, and all Dan could see was his pale cheeks stained with tears and red puffy eyes. "Aw, Phil.." He trailed off, the worry in his voice clearly showing, but he sat down next to Phil on the uncomfortable couch and pulled the fragile other in his arms comfortably. "I came as soon as you called, I'm so sorry."

"What.. What if she.." Phil cried, accepting the tight embrace and crying into Dan's jacket. He couldn't even form a correct sentence as the sobs had just escaped his throat. He didn't even want to think of whether or not Snow would die but he needed the comfort.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Dan whispered, running his hands through Phil's black hair in an attempt to comfort him. Phil had nodded slowly.

"I.. I opened the front door after I got home from visiting my parents and.. She-she was alone for awhile so she was just excited, and.. She just.. Bolted out and ran out to the r-road.." Phil said with a sniff. He couldn't say much more because of the crying, but he was sure Dan had picked up what he was trying his best to explain.

"Oh, Phil.." Dan quietly whispered, feeling terrible for how upset Phil was. "I'm sorry.." Phil couldn't answer so Dan didn't push it any farther. He instead let Phil cry into his jacket, while he gently ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his back. He didn't care a bit about the stares from others, mostly because it was none of their business.

The second that the vet stepped out, Dan had a good feeling from the look of hope on her face. "Phil Lester?" She spoke. Phil had quickly pulled himself out of Dan's embrace and they both stood, ready to hear whatever news was to come. "She'll be just fine," she finally said gently and soothingly, letting Phil let out a loud breath of relief. Dan could feel his own heartbeat slowing, happy to hear the little shit would live. "She had some nasty bone damages to her back legs, and the rest of her body is just shaken up as luckily that was the only thing the tire missed," she explained kindly. The vet hadn't seemed to care at the sight of how upset Phil was - like maybe she was used to it. "She'll need to take medication for the pain - how is she with pills?" She questioned as she wrote on her clipboard, probably for a prescription to get the medication.

"Impossible," Phil answered with a small, sad chuckle. "She's the most stubborn thing I've ever met."

"Luckily, she's also the strongest," the vet added with a smile. "He's awake right now, if you'd like to go in and see him," she offered.

Phil barely replied and jumped at the offer. He thanked her quickly and rushed into the room that he dropped Snow off in with Dan following after him after getting the prescription from the vet. He walked in to see Phil gently rubbing Snow's head; the black cat mewling at the touch and scraping at the metal table with her claws like she wanted to walk but was not able to as her two back legs were covered in white casts.

"Gotta be more careful, little shit," Dan said softly, brushing his hands through her black fur. She whined at the feeling and his voice. "You scared the hell out of your dad," he said, looking up at Phil and meeting his eyes. He was smiling through the tears at Dan's words as he pet Snow. "He might not be able to take that again. So you better take your fucking medicine."

-x-

"Snow Raelynn Lester!" Phil shouted in frustration, trying to open the cats' mouth to pull the pill in. Dan laughed at the fact Phil had a full name for his cat; but the laughing made him weak. Snow took the opportunity of Dan's weakness to leap out of his arms, but it didn't end well. She fell on the floor and tried crawling away to escape.

"Get back here, little shit," Dan said in between laughs at the sight. He leaned down and scooped the black cat in his arms. "I'll hold her better." He gently held her down so he wouldn't hurt her, despite her mewing to be let go. "Sorry, this has to be done."

"You open your mouth," Phil grumbled, struggling to get the pill in her mouth. "Wait - wait - I got it!" He said in triumph. Snow was still mewing, upset that she lost the fight and had swallowed the pill. Dan finally let her go and she tried once more to make her escape. "Thank god," he breathed out in relief, glad the fight over the medicine was over. "And thanks for your help, Dan."

"No problem - I love the little shit," Dan responded, a small smile appearing as he watched Snow whine and rub her belly on the rug. "So.. Would you want me to, uh, go home now?" He asked, thinking in the back of his head that Phil invited him over to help Snow to take a pill. He had assumed that Dan would want him to just head back home now.

But Phil looked back at him a bit shyly. "I mean.. If you want to stay.. You can," he said slowly, almost stumbling over his words. After knowing Dan for awhile, he finally came to terms with not being able to get the boy out of his head. He really fell for him.

The two looked at each other for a moment, nervously, like they were scared to make a move even though the atmosphere between them was screaming to kiss.

So Phil did.

He leaned forward and closed the gap between the two. He pressed his lips softly against Dan's and wrapped his arm around his hip. Dan reached up and cupped Phil's cheek as he laid back on the couch so Phil was on top of him. Eventually they had to pull away as they both needed air - and Snow needed attention. She was on the floor, looking at them with her yellow eyes and meowing loudly.

Dan laughed breathlessly and pressed his forehead against Phil's. "That little shit."

**Author's Note:**

> soRRY FOR A TOUCH OF SADNESS I HAD TO ADD IT


End file.
